A House Full of Daughters
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi celebrates with the Host Club and their children. -Fluffy fic for the readers of Baby!-


A/N: Dedications to kmixan, Alice-chan, Saphire766, Katherine, LookOutShe'sGotAPen, Otakustone, birning ice, BornontheBreakofDawn, peyton cummings, HitokiriHero, hpgirl95, Repentless Wind, tWinKle*dAiSy, Ladyrouge214, Dark Inu Fan, Warrior Nun, HerMemoriesErased, Cereza671, Grey's Princess, Bishounen_10, Amethyst Reflux, and Aish Sheva. (Whew!)

Thank you guys for your support on _Baby_. Here's a feel-good and fluffy fic for you!

oOoOoOo

**A House Full of Daughters**

I can't wait to go home.

It was always like this. At the end of the day, I feel excited to pack up my things, say goodbye to my executives and ride the limousine. The time I love most was five pm which meant that I can leave the office already.

I hopped out of the luxurious limousine with more exuberance that was suited to a younger man. But I can't help it! Although I'm over thirty I still feel like I'm in my twenties. It must be my good looks that affected my disposition.

The Suoh mansion was as beautiful in springtime as ever. It's a large and charming building that was more suited to a French countryside. It had spindly towers, fanciful crenellations and everyone told me that it looked like a castle instead. The house was meant for a large and happy brood that my wife and I happily supplied.

I entered the house with a nod to our housekeeper. Megumi-san was an elderly woman who treated all of my children as though they were her own. "How are they?" I asked with a grin.

"As lively as usual, Tamaki-sama," she replied, bowing. In spite of my protests, she took my coat. (There was still a bite of chill in the air although it was spring.) "They're all busy."

"Not anymore, I hope," I beamed.

I counted to three before a thunderous sound was heard. Footsteps ran down the stairs. I was suddenly engulfed in a wave of females. Their force was so powerful I was knocked backwards on the door with a loud "oomph".

Megumi-san suppressed a smile.

"Daddy! Daddy's home!" They yelled joyously. I smiled in spite of the fact that they were crushing me in their enthusiasm to welcome me. All of them were mine. "Daddy! Kiss me!"

"Hello girls!" I managed to say. They stopped crowding me and stepped back to give me breathing space. Seven beautiful little girls looked up at me. "I'm home. Where's Mom?"

"She's upstairs and working hard." My eldest daughter said coolly as she adjusted her glasses.

"Mommy doesn't want to be disturbed." The third darling chimed in.

"She's got a big case!" The youngest piped up.

I beamed and opened my arms for them. "Well, Daddy will play with you instead!"

They all rushed forward to give me a dutiful hug and kiss. I smelled each individual scent, touched every delicate face and felt every unique hug. They were all my daughters. I couldn't imagine life without them.

Afterwards, they started to disperse. I went on my way to my study. The house was very big and very spacious to accomodate our growing family. It was my best friend's idea to get a bigger house. He didn't think we'd fit into a nice little apartment in the city.

I tied a purple ribbon on the doorknob of my study before I entered it. That was the tacit warning that no one should disturb me. My daughters knew me well enough to keep their distance for these moments. This was my private room.

Kyouya Ohtori, my best friend, always came here. He didn't like the comfortable organized chaos that he always saw but he didn't care. It's a small room with floor to wall bookshelves, hidden stereos and beautiful paintings. A couch, a writing desk and a small table were the only furniture inside. We discuss business, school and our lives in here. Just like Madame de Pompadour who received her guests in her toilette, I receive them in my study.

The study had another door that led to my wife's study. It was our way of letting each other relax with each other while getting some work done. After all those years, I finally realized that the best way to get her attention was to leave her alone.

I faced my mirror with a grin. Tamaki Suoh smiled back. I ran my hands on my thick springy blond hair; I stare at my older and more handsome features. Yes, I definitely look like a father now.

Then I turned my gaze on the family picture sitting on top of my desk. I didn't take my eyes off it as I sat down.

This was taken some years ago. It was my third daughter's birthday party. We were all so happy. All of our friends were there. It was a grand celebration. What made it the best event of all was that Dad and _Maman_ were able to come.

I can't believe they've grown so much... All my beautiful little girls...

We got married right after college. It was expected because we were dating since high school. I really loved my future wife a lot so I worked hard on getting a top position. I didn't want her to think that I was going to slack off and let her do all the work. (She would do all the work if I let her. Now she's a top laywer for cases that require delicate handling. I'm really proud of her.) We were very happy for a while but we became happier when we got the news.

My wife became pregnant. Thus started our journey into parenthood.

I didn't think that it would be so hard! The pregnancy took a toll on us and our relationship. But we persevered because we couldn't possibly let go of the miracle that we had. If we thought that bearing a child was hard, raising one was harder!

We christened our first child as Alexandrine Kotoko Suoh. She wanted to have a daughter who could be like her beloved deceased mother. Kotoko-chan with her dark hair and amber eyes taught us the meaning of perseverance.

The next year gave us blonde beauty Ayaka Brigitte. She was a fussy baby who gave us the precious lesson on patience. The little darling was followed by a dark-haired little sister named Sabine Tsubaki who in turn taught us determination.

We were blessed year after year through our fourth daughter (pretty Jacqueline Therese Kaori), fifth (sweet Marguerite Chiharu), sixth (artistic Juliette Sakura) and seventh (charismatic Anne-Sophie Tamako).

Every little girl was special. Each of them had something to share. We loved all of them equally. Though our peers often teased us for creating so many children, we did not mind. We accepted all of them because we loved them. They were the proof of our love.

My wife never complained. She was a saintly creature who believed that our children deserved everything we could give them. We were both only children so we both craved a large and happy brood.

The house was never quiet, peace was unheard of and life was never easy. But it was all right. My family was my source of my happiness. I worked hard every day because I knew that they were depending on me. I couldn't bear the thought of my precious baby darlings suffering because I did not do my job.

Unlike other men, I loved being a father. I never worked in the weekend if I could help it. I was always involved with my daughters' lives and I never quit on teasing them. It was my only wish that I had a son who could carry on the Suoh name... Hmm, Tamako was asking for a little brother...

Kyouya himself said it wasn't too late. (He had four sons. I'm envious!) His medical research facility was on the verge of a breakthrough discovery about fertility or something... I never paid attention to technical things so I'm not sure. If I asked nicely enough, my long-suffering best friend would explain it to me.

My attention was caught when someone knocked on the door. Curious, I got up and opened it. My heart throbbed when I saw my littlest girl crying.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down. She turned huge watery violet eyes on me before pointing to her older sister. I stared at Jacqueline sternly. "What happened, Jackie?"

Jacqueline frowned with all the stubborness of a new teenager. "I want to be called Kaori, Daddy. And I didn't do anything."

"Did too," sobbed Tamako. "She hid all of my crayons and I need to do my drawing... I cannot do anything without those precious little crayons you gave me for Christmas Daddy... I was taking good care of them too..."

I sighed and patted her little blonde head gently. She was my namesake, my baby. Tamako inherited not only my fair hair but also my unique amethyst violet eyes. Needless to say, she was very close to my heart. "I'll talk to your sister. Chiharu!"

My fifth daughter poked her head out of her bedroom door. She was a brunette like her mother but with my bright eyes. Everyone knew she doted on her youngest sister so she was immediately at my side.

"Darling, can you take Tamako-chan and look for their crayons? Someone was being very mean again," I said in a soft and serious voice. It was my Daddy voice that everyone knew and obeyed. Chiharu nodded and took Tamako's hand.

"Come on," she said in her sweet motherly way "Let's look for them."

Tamako kissed my cheek and went with her sister. I turned to Jacqueline who was trying to look disinterested. She was a very beautiful girl with her long black hair and mysterious hazel eyes. "Kaori-chan," I said gently which meant tell me what happened now and no excuses, please.

"She read my diary!" My fourth daughter blurted out, reddening. She clenched her fists and stared up at me defiantly. "I was just trying to teach the little brat a lesson."

I forced myself to keep a straight face. She squeaked when I took her hand and led her to sit on top of the staircase with me. Her frown smoothed out when I wrapped an arm around her elegant shoulders. I didn't want to imagine the day that she would not want me to show my affection for her.

"That wasn't very nice, Jackie," I said very gently. She stared at me trustingly. "You're the older sister. You should've known better than to make Tamako- chan cry. If you really wanted to make her keep your secrets then you could've tried another method. You could've tried bringing her into your confidence so she won't betray you. Sisters always keep secrets."

"Shouldn't Mom be telling me these things?" Jackie, my little beauty, raised an eyebrow. She pouted cutely. "Tamako-chan is a brat, you know."

"You were just like her when you were ten," I reminded her. "And you annoyed Alex-chan to death. Don't tell me you forgot about that?"

Crimson flared in her cheeks. She bowed her head and said very quietly, "I'm sorry Daddy. I'll give it back."

I squeezed her with a small chuckle. "You're a good sister, Jackie-chan."

"Don't call me that!" We burst out laughing.

"Daddy, we found it!" Chiharu reported as she ascended the stairs with Tamako in tow. "I'll help her make that drawing."

"Thank you Chiharu." I nodded. Jackie refused to look at Tamako and the feeling was mutual. With a sigh, I nudged the older girl. "Well?"

"Sorry Tamako," she muttered quickly under her breath. The youngest had miraculously recovered from the incident. A sweet smile was exchanged between them.

"I'm sorry too. I won't tell Daddy you like Soujiro-niisan, I promise!" Tamako said innocently. Her elder sister colored.

"Soujiro-kun?" I raised an eyebrow this time. "As in Soujiro who is Kyouya's eldest son?"

Jackie glared at Tamako before she fled to her room. I suppressed another smile. Tamako gave me a hug before she went with Chiharu. It hurt me a little to know that my thirteen-year-old girl was starting to have crushes already.

I heard voices coming from the living room downstairs. With a sigh, I walked towards the largest and most lived-in room in the house. As I expected, the Host Club was waiting for me.

The Host Club was an infamous club that I founded on my first year in Ouran High School. It was a group of handsome and smart young men who liked spending time with women. We all became best friends in the process and strange as it was, I met my future wife there.

"Milord's here," Hikaru Hitachiin said loudly. He was the older twin brother who was managing a major fashion label now. Everyone looked at me.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, slightly curious. We kept in touch with each other through regular lunches and week-end trips but it was strange to see all of them in my house in a Wednesday.

"Where's my Kaori-chan?" Kaoru Hitachiin asked as he ate potato chips. The redheaded twin was a great hairtylist and fashion designer. He was seated on the long couch with my darlings Juliette and Sabine. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Your darling namesake is sulking," I replied with a sigh.

"Just like her dad used to," Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka-senpai joined in. He was eating the cakes that Sakura must have baked. Behind the cute cherubic face was a formidable martial arts master. He was still as charming as ever. "Right, Takashi?"

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka nodded in agreement. The tall, tanned and dark-haired man was still an intimidating figure. But everyone knew that he might look tough but he was an actual softie. "Aah."

"How's Soujiro-kun doing?" I turned to my best friend, Kyouya, with a twitching eyebrow.

"Studying hard and at the top of his class," Kyouya retorted without looking up from his work. He carried his laptop everywhere. I knew Kyouya liked staying connected. "Why do you ask?"

I thought about Jacqueline and winced. "It's nothing."

As though called by some mysterious force, all of my daughters arrived, breathless and excited. I stared as my friends picked up their favorites from the group.

Hikaru doted on beautiful Ayaka-chan because she reminded him a lot of my wife. They never ran out of things to talk about. The prankster duo never ran out of tricks. I always thought that they looked like brother and sister.

Kaoru loved Jacqueline because she shared his name and Sakura for her blooming artistic talent. It was him who inspired Jackie's vanity and Sakura's artistic ability. He took Jacqueline under his wing by teaching her all about style and fashion. He was the one who championed my sixth daughter's art lessons.

Mori took special care of lovely Sabine. He never allowed her to feel bad for being a middle child. As such, she became calm and cool. It made me proud when she announced that she wanted to learn Japanese martial arts.

Honey took it upon himself to care for Chiharu. They got along so well. She loved to cook, to sew and to keep house. We always kidded her for being the little hen of the house. Honey was the happy recipient of her cakes and cookies. And she basked in his attention.

Kyouya never reprimanded my eldest, Alex, for following him around and learning from him. They made an odd pair but it was probably for the best. My daughter now considered herself as the mini-president of the house. I know that with Kyouya's guidance, she will be just as brilliant as her mother.

My dearest wsife and I loved them all.

I let Tamako sit on my lap while the rest of the Hosts chatted and laughed with their charges. It seemed to me that a long time had passed since the girls were just babies and my friends were young men. Through my daughters, my friends learned the meaning of love and obedience and sacrifice. They were as attached to them as I was.

Tamako was the baby of the brood. She didn't see anything wrong with snuggling up to me by wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me. I loved her a lot because she was the last to remain as a child.

I never regretted living in a house full of daughters. First sister never forgets to bring home sweets for her youngest sister. Second sister share her time and effort with the younger siblings. The fourth and fifth sister takes turns in managing them and keeping the peace. Sixth sister likes to paint and draw her other sisters so much her art graces all of our walls. Last and littlest sister never fails to bring a smile to all of their faces.

They were all my girls.

The Host Club had their own families now. It was just last year when our most stubborn bachelor, Hikaru, tied the knot. All of them never forgot to come around and visit the first family.

It was always a confusing mess in the house. Names get mixed-up and personalities were confused. But it was always fun.

Alex kisses me good night though she thinks she's too old for it. Ayaka sleeps with my Kuma-chan. Sabine throws off her covers, even in the middle of winter. Jacqueline sleeps with a flashlight because she still reads books even after bed-time. Chiharu is always surrounded by the dolls that she cared for. Sakura sleeps with a pencil and paper; I worry that she'll poke herself with that pencil one of these days. Tamako still insists on keeping a night-light.

All of them were special. They all had their unique personalities and personal quirks. They were all going to be beautiful women someday. It makes me cry sometimes at night when I check on them because I know that I will have to give away my daughters to lucky young men who were meant for them.

When I held Alex for the first time, I felt love bursting out of me. I was so happy. I was so scared. I couldn't believe that my father-in-law was having his revenge by letting me experience the joys and pains of fatherhood. Who knew that the knowledge of letting go of this precious little darling, this baby, would tear me apart?

"Why are you all here?" I asked wearily.

"Because it's my birthday," a voice said from the doorway.

We all looked up to see my beautiful wife enter the room. Haruhi Suoh was dressed in a skirt suit that fitted her slender body and serious personality. I got up although I was still carrying a napping Tamako to give her a kiss. I felt love threatening to burst out of my heart.

"I'm sorry," I said in a morose tone "I was so caught up with work... I forgot! Forgive me, Haruhi!"

The Host Club stared.

"He's the worst," Hikaru observed.

I glared at him. Haruhi laughed. Turning to her with hopeful eyes, I expected her to glare at me. But she was smiling.

"I kind of expected that," she admitted "so I made them come. We're going to have dinner tonight and then we can take all of our families to a trip to the beach in the week-end."

"Sounds good," Kaoru said, winking. He was holding each of Jackie's and Sakura's hands. The younger twin led the way to the dining room.

"I want a slice of your special cake!" Honey said cheerfully. He smiled at the blushing Chiharu. "Chi-chan helped make it!"

"When's our next lesson, Mori-sensei?" Sabine asked as he followed him.

"Good work on your last case," Kyouya said in a soft voice as he passed by us. Alex was riding piggyback. "Alex-chan, don't make me think that you're one of my sons."

We laughed.

Our friends led our daughters to the dining room where our celebratory dinner will be held. I set Tamako back to her feet and urged her to follow them. When I was sure that we were alone, I kissed Haruhi.

I don't mind staying married if it meant kissing her everyday. We kissed for a long, long time. I was always happy when we could sneak a few kisses now and then.

Haruhi giggled when we broke off. I stared, surprised. "I hope that's not your birthday gift for me."

I kissed her hand. "I think a pretty ring will fit this hardworking hand."

"You didn't?" Her eyes were wide. "Tamaki!"

"Happy birthday," I murmured as I took a small blue box out of my pocket. She stared, speechless, when I slipped a lovely diamond ring on to her ring finger.

"It's beautiful," she breathed out.

I was staring at her when I said, "It is."

"Thank you," Haruhi squeezed my hand affectionately. "You surprised me."

"You surprised me," I said quietly. A tilt of my head towards the dining room made her laugh. "I didn't expect them to come."

"Well, our daughters need keepers." Haruhi said airily. She laughed at my sour expression. "You know that they like keeping an eye on them. We've got so many girls you know."

"If we had a boy it would've been different," I murmured huskily in her ear. She crimsoned- oh, so much like Jackie!- and pinched my arm.

"Later. Tonight," she whispered furiously.

I laughed and kissed her temple. "We've made a lot of girls."

"We're drowning in daughters," she agreed.

"Thanks for the treasures," I said as I led her towards the dining room. "I can't help but want to be a miserly dragon..."

"Well, that day will come." Haruhi squeezed my hand. She was still smiling. "Get used to it."

"Let me tell you that our Jackie is fancying Soujiro-kun..."

Haruhi's laughter echoed in the hallway.

I smiled to myself. A house full of daughters was the best thing to happen to us after all.

_Owari!_


End file.
